Scar
by Profe Fest
Summary: "Aku harap diriku di masa lalu sadar betul kalau waktu yang tengah dilaluinya denganmu adalah waktu yang paling berharga ... karena waktu itu, aku masih bisa bersamamu, Mammon."/ Untuk Crack Pairing Celebration 2016. RnR?


"Hmp. Menyebalkan. Kenapa misi kali ini aku harus dipasangkan denganmu, _muu_?" dengus Viper setengah menggerutu. Tudung ditarik agar semakin turun, mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa tudung panjang hitamnya itu sudah menutupi kedua mata violetnya.

Fon di sebelahnya hanya mengulas senyum tipis seperti biasa. "Yaah, aku juga tak tahu jalan pikiran Luce," jawabnya tenang.

"Aku _juga_ tak tahu jalan pikiran _shaman_ itu, _muu_!" bentak Viper seraya mendengus pada akhir kalimat. "Maksudnya, semua orang juga tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya! Persetan dengan _clairvoyance_ yang dimilikinya, _muu_. Aku bersumpah akan menuntut alasan kenapa misi kali ini aku harus dipasangkan denganmu—"

Viper menghentikan langkah, sadar pria Asia yang sebelumnya berjalan berdampingan dengannya lenyap entah kemana, bahkan suara langkah kakinya saja sudah tak terdengar lagi. Viper memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap untuk melakukan ilusi untuk menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk.

 _'Sudah kuduga dia itu lemah, muu,'_ dengus Viper sinis tanpa suara. Dalam hati, ia berjanji menuntut Luce untuk menaikkan uang pembayaran yang akan diterimanya nanti.

 ** _—Tap … tap … tap …_**

Suara langkah kaki mendekat membuat Viper semakin bersiaga. Ketika akhirnya suara langkah itu berhenti cukup dekat dengannya, Viper tak menurunkan kesigapannya. Sepasang manik violetnya memicing di balik tudung kepalanya, berusaha mengidentifikasi siapa pemilik langkah kaki itu dalam gelap.

Sinar rembulan perlahan akhirnya menerangi tempat sang ilusionis, memberinya penerangan lebih. Viper menurunkan kesigapannya begitu melihat sosok lelaki yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan bola mata terbuka sepenuhnya—nyaris memelototi. Ilusionis itu mendengus jengkel, kemudian menarik kembali kuda-kudanya.

"Apa, _muu_. Ternyata kau. Kukira sudah mampus ditangkap musuh," dengus Viper.

Lain halnya dengan si pemilik langkah kaki—yang ternyata adalah Fon sendiri. Lelaki Asia itu masih mematung, kedua bola mata karamelnya masih juga membulat seolah ia benar-benar kaget dengan kehadiran ilusionis di depannya.

"… Mammon?" tanya Fon dengan suara setengah serak.

.

.

.

 **Title : Scar**

 **Disclaimer : Katekyou Hitman Reborn by Amano Akira**

 **Warning : Head-canon, BL, OOC, typo(s), dan kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan.** ** _Setting_** **awal sebelum I Prescelti Sette menerima kutukan. Untuk Crack Pairing Celebration 2016 (sangat tidak dianjurkan dibaca ketika berpuasa).**

 **Hope you enjoy it~**

.

.

.

"Hah?" Viper menautkan alis dibalik tudungnya. Apa kata lelaki ini? Mammon? Seingatnya, namanya masih 'Viper', apa mungkin lelaki Asia ini sedang dibawah pengaruh ilusi?

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Fon maju dengan langkah lebar-lebar. Viper meneguk ludah, entah bagaimana intuisinya bilang Fon yang ini berbeda dengan Fon yang dikenalnya. Benar saja, begitu mereka cukup dekat, Fon dengan cepat mencengkram kedua bahunya, raut wajahnya lebih emosional dibanding biasanya yang hanya menampilkan senyum tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Mammon, ini … ini kau, kan? Mammon! Jawab aku! Kenapa—"

"OI!" Viper dengan cepat berkelit dan melepaskan diri dari cengkraman lelaki Asia itu. Ilusionis itu dengan cepat membuat jarak yang cukup lebar, matanya mendelik, sebelah tangannya memegangi bahunya yang masih terasa sakit. "Apa-apaan itu, hah!? Dengar, aku akan menuntut ganti rugi kalau sampai ada otot di bahuku yang rusak, _muu_! Ingat, ganti rugi! Lagi pula, siapa Mammon!? Seingatku aku masih belum mengganti namaku, _muu_! Bagaimana kau bisa menjengkelkan—tunggu, kau memang menyebalkan—maksudnya, _lebih_ menjengkelkan hanya dalam sepersekian detik, _muu_!? Kau punya _alter ego_!?" sembur Viper panjang lebar.

Fon mengerjapkan mata, kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, tampak asing dengan tempat itu. "Di mana ini?" ia bergumam.

"Nah!" Viper dengan cepat menunjuk lelaki itu emosi, "Kau punya _alter ego_ kan!? Jawab aku, _muu_! Mengakulah sekarang!" hardiknya.

"Sebentar," Fon memijat dahinya, tampak berpikir keras. "Seingatku, ini misi di mana kita dipasangkan pertama kali oleh Luce, benar?" tanyanya.

Viper mengerutkan kening, makin merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sang ahli beladiri. "Ya, ya. Kau benar, _muu_. Jangan lupa bayar aku untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, _muu_ ," dengusnya.

"… Begitu," respons Fon seraya kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menghela napas. Lelaki itu mengangkat wajahnya, kemudian menatap Viper yang masih berwajah masam. Senyum terukir sempurna di wajahnya, mata karamelnya terarah lurus pada sang ilusionis. "Jadi, ini waktu itu, ya? Kau sehat ya, Ma—maksudnya, Viper," katanya.

Viper menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar hal itu dari mulut sang kempoka. _'Apa-apaan dia? Seperti tak pernah melihatku. Hmp. Aku juga sama inginnya tak ingin bertemu denganmu tahu, muu!'_ batinnya.

"Fon! Viper, _Dear_!" teriak seorang perempuan dari kejauhan. Kedua lelaki itu menoleh, menemukan sosok perempuan bertopi bundar besar tergopoh-gopoh menemui mereka.

"A- ah, Luce, _muu_ …," Viper bergumam, memanggil nama wanita itu. Luce berhenti tepat di dekat kedua lelaki itu, napasnya tersenggal-senggal.

"Tak perlu berlari, _muu_. Kau kira aku akan kabur? Lagakmu seperti aku orang yang tidak mau membayar utangku saja, _muu_ ," dengus Viper.

Luce mau tak mau tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Begitu napasnya sudah cukup normal, ia kembali bersuara, "Kalian terlambar berkumpul. Aku khawatir jadi menyusul rute pulang yang kalian ambil," jelasnya.

"Hmp. Kalau begitu, salahkan saja _Martial Arts_ Sialan ini, _muu_. Kalau nanti upah yang kita dapatkan berkurang, kau bisa memotong jatah yang didapat _Martial Arts_ Sialan ini!" ucap Viper cepat dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Eh? Fon?" Luce tak mampu menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya. Wanita itu menoleh, menatap Fon yang masih tak bersuara, manik birunya melebar begitu bertemu pandang dengan netra karamel sang ahli beladiri. Bibir sang _shaman_ kembali mengulas senyum penuh arti.

"Begitu, rupanya …," respons Luce seadanya. Ia kembali menoleh dan memandangi Viper yang masih melipat kedua tangannya. "Nah, _Dear_ , sepertinya aku harus menjelaskan sesuatu pada kalian," sambung Luce.

"Hah? Maksudnya, _muu_?" Viper menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tak mengerti.

Luce masih menggulum senyum penuh arti. "Hanya saja, jangan biarkan yang lain tahu, oke?" ujarnya.

Viper menghela napas setelah cukup lama diam, menimbang kata-kata wanita murah senyum di depannya. "Baiklah, _muu_. Kalau ini membuang waktu, kalian akan membayarnya, _muu_ ," ancam lelaki mungil itu.

"Tentu, tentu saja," jawab Luce tanpa beban.

.

.

.

"Haah!? Masa depan!?" sembur Viper dengan mulut menganga.

"Sst!" Luce menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibir, mengingatkan sang ilusionis untuk tak berisik, "Begitulah. _Clairvoyance_ -ku yang—"

"Hmp. Kau akan bilang kalau ' _clairvoyance_ -mu yang bilang' atau semacamnya, kan?" sela Viper cepat. "Tapi, mana mungkin _Martial Arts_ Sialan yang ini dari masa depan, _muu_! Maksudnya, memang ada hal seperti itu!? Lagi pula, kalau dari masa depan, kenapa dia sama sekali tak terlihat berubah dengan dirinya yang sekarang, _muu_!? Harusnya dia mungkin sudah beruban!" bantah sang ilusionis sembari menunjuk Fon yang tengah duduk berdekatan dengannya.

Napas dihela sejenak, "Tapi yang dikatakan Luce itu benar, Mam— _ehem_ , Viper," ujar Fon membenarkan.

"Oi, oi!" Viper mendelik pada lelaki berkepang itu dan menunjuknya dengan cara yang tak beretika, "Sejak tadi kau terus salah menyebut namaku, _muu_! Ada apa dengan itu, hah!? Jangan-jangan kau sebenarnya mata-mata yang menyamar kan, _muu_!?" tudingnya.

Fon kembali menghela napas. "Aku bukan mata-mata dan aku benar-benar Fon—dari masa depan," jawabnya.

"Kau pikir aku percaya pada bualan semacam i—"

" _Dear_ ," Luce menyela, "Bisa kecilkan suaramu sedikit? Kalau yang lain dengar bisa bahaya," peringatnya.

Viper mendengus, kemudian menarik tangannya dan membuang muka. Fon sendiri enggan berkomentar lebih. Luce menghela napas.

"Bagaimana kalau begini dulu?" Luce berdehem, kemudian melanjutkan, "Fon … _ng_ … Fon masa depan? Bagaimana kalau kau berpura-pura dulu selama di sini? Yaah, kami juga tak tahu cara mengembalikanmu, sih."

"Haah!? Jadi kau mau menampungnya, Luce!? Padahal kita belum tahu yang dia katakan itu dusta atau sungguhan, _muu_!" sembur Viper tak terima.

"Nah, kuingatkan kau sekali lagi, Viper, sejak awal aku juga bagian dari I Prescelti Sette. Jadi, kata 'menampung' itu sama sekali tak tepat," cetus Fon tenang.

"Berisik, _muu_! Orang sepertimu diam saja, _muu_!" sembur Viper kesal.

"Kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya juga ya, Viper. Kau tahu kan, identitasnya tak boleh diketahui. Bisa saja nanti terjadi _time paradox_ atau semacamnya itu. Seingatku Verde pernah mengatakannya," ujar Luce tanpa beban.

"Kau memintaku melakukan itu tanpa uang, _muu_!?" protes Viper semakin keberatan.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih untuk pengertiannya, Luce," ujar Fon sembari berdiri dari bangkunya. "Kurasa, aku akan ke luar sebentar untuk mengambil udara segar. Hari ini cukup panjang untukku sendiri," sambungnya sembari berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Tunggu dulu, _muu_!" Viper setengah berteriak, menahan sang kempoka yang baru saja hendak memutar kenop pintu. Ilusionis itu berdiri dari kursinya, sebelah tangannya bertumpu pada meja sementara tangannya yang lain menunjuk lelaki bertubuh atletis yang bergeming itu tajam. "Kalau kau benar-benar dari masa depan, buktikan padaku! Katakan apa yang terjadi padaku di masa depan, _muu_!" suruhnya absolut.

Fon bergeming, bibirnya terkatup rapat, matanya memandangi lantai.

"Nah, kau tidak—"

"Soal itu," Fon memotong, lalu berbalik dan mengulas senyum miring yang tak biasa diperlihatkannya, "Aku tak dibayar untuk memberitahu masa depanmu, Viper," lanjutnya. Tanpa menunggu, lelaki Asia itu memutar kenop pintu, kemudian melangkah ke luar pondok kayu tempat mereka—I Prescelti Sette berkumpul—dan menutup pintunya.

"APA-APAAN ITU, _MUU_! MENIRUKU JUGA BAYAR TAHU, _MARTIAL ARTS_ SIALAN!" bentar Viper keras tak terima.

Luce hanya diam, netra birunya menatap daun pintu sendu.

.

.

.

"Menahan diri, ya?" celetuk sebuah suara, membuyarkan Fon yang tengah melamun memandangi langit berbintang. Lelaki itu menoleh, menemukan Luce tengah menggulum senyum padanya.

"Kau tahu segalanya, ya?" cetus Fon seraya membalas senyum itu dengan lengkung asimetris ramahnya.

"Matamu yang bilang begitu," kilah Luce. Mereka terdiam hingga akhirnya Luce bertanya lagi, "Seperti apa—masa depan?" tanyanya.

Fon kehilangan senyumnya, kemudian kembali menoleh dan menatap dirgantara malam. "Banyak hal yang tak kuharapkan terjadi," jawab pria itu lambat.

"Juga tentang Viper— _oh_ , di masamu dia dipanggil Mammon?" tanya Luce lagi.

Mau tak mau bibir Fon kembali mengulas senyum, bernostalgia. "Dia yang ingin dipanggil begitu. Dia bilang dia tak ingin dipanggil seperti itu—dengan 'Viper' maksudnya," jawab Fon.

"Kalian dekat di masa depan?" tebak Luce lagi.

"Lebih dari dekat," jawab Fon cepat tanpa beban.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau menolak memberitahu tentang masa depan pada Viper dan malah memberitahuku soal itu?" pancing sang _shaman_.

Fon berbalik, mengulas senyum miring dengan mata karamel yang berkilat sendu. "Mungkin karena membicarakan masa depan denganmu tidak begitu menyakitkan bagiku, Luce," katanya.

.

.

.

" _Err_ …," Skull mengerutkan dahinya, memandangi suasana canggung yang menguar di meja makan, "Sebenarnya ada apa sih, oi?" tanyanya. Mau tak mau ia teringat semalam ketika akhirnya Luce mengutarakan alasan kenapa Fon dan Viper terlambat kembali ke pondok.

 _"Yaah, tadi sempat ada gangguan kecil. Tidak perlu kalian pikirkan, oke? Yang di sana tetap Fon dan Viper kok."_

 _'Bukannya mengatakan hal begitu malah makin terlihat mencurigakan, ya?'_ batin Skull curiga. Ia kembali memandangi kedua rekannya itu. Fon memang makan dengan tenang seperti biasa, namun entah kenapa ia terlihat lebih pendiam. Viper jauh lebih aneh, matanya tak lepas dari sosok Fon dan menguarkan aura benci yang lebih banyak dari biasanya.

 _'Dilihat dari manapun ini benar-benar aneh, kan?!'_ batin Skull lagi meminta persetujuan.

"Oi, Skull," panggil Lal tiba-tiba.

"S- siap, Lal- _neesan_! A- ada apa, ya?" tanya Skull kaku.

"Hari ini kau latihan dengan Colonello. Aku akan mengawasi kalian. Cepat bergerak!" putus Lal sepihak tegas.

"EEEHHH!? T- tapi hari ini aku—"

"Haah! Jangan banyak mencari alasan, _kora_! Cepat jalan, _kora_!" potong Colonello sembari menarik Skull beranjak dari bangkunya.

"T- tunggu dulu! Aku belum selesai makan—"

"Salahmu sendiri makan selambat siput, _kora_!"

"Aku ada pekerjaan. Kalau butuh sesuatu panggil saja di lab," cetus Verde sembari berdiri dan melenggang pergi.

Hanya tersisa Reborn, Fon, Viper, dan Luce di meja makan.

Luce berdehem, "Reborn?" ia memanggil sang _hitman_ hati-hati.

"Hn?"

"Bisa kau mengecek apa ada surat baru untuk misi? Ah, ya, juga sekalian ke desa untuk membeli koran baru?" tanya Luce seraya tersenyum.

"Huh? Bukannya kita baru menyelesaikan misi sema—"

"Tolong, ya?" potong Luce sembari melebarkan senyumnya.

Reborn terdiam sebelum akhirnya menghela napas dan bangkit dari kursinya. "Kalau ada yang mengganggu, beritahu aku segera," pesannya sebelum benar-benar pergi.

"Tentu, tentu saja," jawab Luce dengan senyum masih terpatri di bibirnya. Begitu langkah kaki pria bercambang unik itu menghilang, barulah wanita murah senyum itu menghela napas panjang.

"Tidak kusangka kau juga bisa berakting seperti itu, _muu_ ," cetus Viper.

" _Ara_ , akan kuanggap itu sebagai pujian," ucap Luce sembari tersenyum manis.

"Dan seperti biasa, intuisi Reborn perlu lebih banyak diwaspadai," timpal Fon.

"Hmp. Padahal bagiku yang perlu lebih banyak diwaspadai itu kau, _muu_ ," dengus Viper seraya memicingkan matanya, menatap Fon tajam.

Napas dihela, "Sudah kubilang aku bukan mata-mata, Mam— _ehem_ , Viper," jawab Fon.

"Nah! Kau salah menyebut namaku lagi, _muu_! Mengakulah sekarang bahwa kau mata-mata!" sembur Viper cepat bahkan sampai berdiri di atas kursi dengan sebelah kaki menginjak meja.

" _Dear_ , kau bisa jatuh," nasihat Luce.

"Hmp. Aku tak peduli, _muu_. Aku hanya butuh pengakuan dia itu palsu!" sembur sang ilusionis.

Fon kembali menghela napas. "Mungkin aku perlu latihan sebentar," ujarnya sembari beranjak dari kursinya, berniat ke luar dari pondok.

"Oi! Jangan lari kau— _eh_ … waa—!" Viper kehilangan keseimbangannya, Luce sontak berdiri, terkejut hingga matanya membulat lebar.

 ** _—GREP!_**

Entah bagaimana, Fon sudah berada di sana dan menangkap tubuh mungil sang ilusionis. Viper membelalakkan mata, jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat karena terkejut. Rahang Fon mengeras, ia menatap Viper dingin.

"A- apa, _muu_!? Turunkan aku sekarang! Aku tak akan berterima kasih meski kau menolongku atau apapun, _muu_!" sembur sang ilusionis sembari meronta hebat.

"Diam, Viper," desis Fon sembari mengeratkan pelukannya. Viper sontak berhenti meronta, ia mendongak dan menemukan Fon tengah mati-matian menahan diri. Giginya bergemelutuk, manik karamelnya memicing tajam.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh di depanku. Berhati-hatilah, Viper," desis sang kempoka lagi dengan wajah hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah sang ilusionis.

Viper meneguk ludah, bulu kuduknya berdiri mendengar nada dingin yang keluar dari bibir sang ahli beladiri. Namun, dari semua itu, jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dan lebih keras dari biasanya, seolah nyaris akan keluar—

" _Ehem_ ,"

Deheman itu sontak mengalihkan keduanya, Luce menghela napas panjang dan memandangi mereka dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Astaga, kalian bisa tidak menahan diri pagi-pagi? Ini tidak baik untuk bayiku," desah sang _shaman_ sembari mengelus perutnya lembut.

"A- apa-apaan itu, _muu_!? Oi, _Martial Arts_ Sialan! Cepat turunkan aku! Cepat!" suruh Viper setengah tak sabar, merah muda tipis menyapu wajahnya.

Fon tak berkata apapun, ia hanya menurunkan Viper dan melenggang pergi. Kali ini bahkan tanpa berpamitan.

Diam-diam, Luce memandangi punggung pria itu sendu, ikut merasakan luka sang pria yang telah menjauh.

.

.

.

Fon berdiri dengan menyandarkan tubuh pada sebuah pohon yang kokoh. Pikirannya melayang, mengingat kembali potongan adegan yang membuatnya serasa melupakan caranya bernapas.

 _"Jangan cari …-ku."_

Fon memejamkan mata, mengingat kembali sosok pria yang hanya ingin dipanggil dengan nama 'Mammon'. Sosok pria mungil itu tergambar jelas dalam gelap, menimbulkan desir halus yang menentramkan.

Fon kembali membuka mata, kemudian menengadah.

"Mammon, kau percaya aku sedang bertemu lagi denganmu?" Lelaki itu bertanya.

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan lelaki itu, hmp! 'Jangan bertindak bodoh di depanku' katanya!? Jangan konyol, _muu_! Yang bertindak bodoh itu justru dia sendiri, kan!?" tanya Viper meminta persetujuan Luce dengan berapi-api.

"Sudah, sudah. Anggap saja tadi angin lalu ya, _Dear_?" balas Luce berusaha melerai.

"Hmp! Mana mungkin bisa kulupakan, _muu_! Sampai kapanpun, bahkan meski dia mentransfer seratus juta Euro ke rekeningku pun belum tentu akan kumaafkan!" janji Viper mutlak.

Luce mengulas senyum sendu, kemudian memandangi lantai. "Mungkin dia … sedang merindukanmu?"

"Haaah? Kau bicara apa, Luce?" tanya Viper dengan dahi berkerut.

"… Ah, tidak ada. Lupakan saja tadi," jawab Luce sembari memamerkan senyum lembutnya. Viper nyaris membantahnya jika saja tak ada suara ketukan pintu yang diiringi masuknya sesosok pria jangkung berjas hitam dan bertopi _fedora_.

"Luce," Reborn menunjukkan sebuah amplop putih di tangannya, "Kurasa kita punya misi baru," katanya.

.

.

.

"Jadi," Viper mendengus jengkel, wajahnya masam, "Aku harus dipasangkan lagi denganmu, huh?" Ilusionis itu menatap Fon yang berjalan di depannya.

Fon menghela napas. "Aku tak tahu jalan pikir Luce," ujarnya tanpa menoleh.

"Aku juga, _muu_!" sambar Viper cepat.

Fon menoleh sejenak pada sang ilusionis, kemudian mengulas senyum tipis sebelum kembali menatap jalan di depannya.

"Hei, Viper," panggil Fon tiba-tiba.

"Apa, _muu_?" sahut Viper setengah tak rela.

"Apa mungkin … kau … di masa ini …." Fon memandangi tanah yang dipijakinya sembari tetap berjalan, dadanya sesak, suaranya perlahan lenyap.

"Haah? Kalau bicara itu yang benar, _muu_ ," dengus Viper tak sabar.

"… Tidak, tidak ada. Lupakan saja barusan," ucap lelaki berkepang itu.

Viper menekuk wajahnya masam. _'Apa sih yang ingin dikatakan pria ini!?'_

.

.

.

Dua lelaki itu memasuki tempat yang disebutkan dalam misi dengan mengendap-endap, menyatu dengan bayangan. Bukannya takut pada kekuatan musuh, melainkan untuk meminimalisir tenaga yang mereka gunakan. Mereka tetap orang-orang terkuat di dunia meski datang untuk membunuh seorang petinggi negara dengan mengendap-endap.

Beberapa penjaga melewati mereka tanpa curiga, tak menyadari kehadiran penyusup. Begitu mereka pergi, dua lelaki itu kembali bergerak, memasuki bangunan itu semakin dalam. Fon memimpin penyusupan, membiarkan Viper berada di belakangnya—dengan setengah menggerutu.

Bagi Viper, malam itu Fon terlihat lebih menyebalkan, terlihat sok tahu dan juga lebih sok hati-hati. Bahunya lebih tegak dari biasanya, bahkan sang ilusionis mendapati lelaki berkepang itu seringkali melirik ke belakang, memastikan keberadaannya. Viper benci itu. Viper benci dipandang lemah. Persetan tentang masa depan, dia benar-benar membuat Viper—

"—Ouch! _M- muu_ …." Viper mengaduh begitu wajahnya menghantam punggung Fon, buru-buru ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Mana ia sangka juga sejak tadi ia berjalan sambil melamun.

"Sstt. Hati-hati, Viper," bisik Fon sembari menoleh ke belakang, memandangi sang ilusionis cemas.

"Berisik, _muu_. Jangan bersikap seolah kau paling tahu di sini," dengus Viper sinis seraya mengirim lirikan tajam pada lelaki itu.

"Yaah, karena aku dari masa depan, kurasa aku 'memang tahu segalanya sekarang'," jawab Fon tenang.

"Aku berpikir apa mungkin kau sudah jadi orang angkuh di masa depan, huh?" Viper mencibir.

"Mungkin. Yaah, sedikit," Fon mengangkat bahu.

"Sudah kuduga," dengus Viper sinis.

"Tapi jika itu hanya menyangkut tentangmu, Viper," sahut Fon lagi.

"Haaahh!?"

"Sstt. Mereka pergi. Cepat."

.

.

.

Fon mengintip dari balik dinding, mengamati beberapa penjaga melewati persimpangan di depan. "Ayo. Mereka sudah—"

 ** _—Grep!_**

Fon tersentak, Viper menarik lengan lelaki Asia itu geram, kemudian menarik sang kempoka agar lebih dekat dengannya. "Apa maksudmu dengan yang tadi, _muu_!?" tanyanya dengan nada ditekankan.

"Viper, ini bukan saatnya—"

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Sial!" potong Viper tak sabar.

"SIAPA DI SANA!?" teriak suara berat lelaki dari lorong. "SIAPA DI SANA!? TUNJUKKAN DIRI KALIAN!" bentaknya lagi.

Fon mendecih terang-terangan. Lelaki itu menepis tangan sang ilusionis, kemudian ganti menggenggam tangan Viper erat, tak memedulikan ekspresi sang ilusionis yang terperengah.

"Ke sini!" kata lelaki Asia itu seraya menarik tangan Viper lari dari sana. Viper hendak memprotes, namun urung.

Raut wajah Fon berbeda sekali dari biasanya—rahang yang mengeras, sepasang netra karamel yang memicing tajam, tangan besar yang menggenggam tangannya erat.

Fon cemas setengah mati.

.

.

.

Fon tidak tahu, ia tidak tahu ke mana melangkah. Ia hanya mencari tempat teraman untuk bersembunyi. Bayangan orang itu kembali menghantuinya, berputar secara otomatis di kepalanya; bagaimana tubuhnya terbaring di pelukannya, bagaimana raut kesakitan dan mulutnya yang mengeluarkan darah, bagaimana suaranya.

 _"Jangan cari …-ku."_

Fon mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Ia akan melindungi orang ini, tak peduli ini di masa lalu atau di masa manapun.

.

.

.

"DI MANA PENYUSUPNYA!?"

"Itu … mereka belum ditemukan."

"CARI! CARI MEREKA KE SEGALA PENJURU! AKU TAK MAU TAHU KAU PAKAI CARA APA, CARI DIA!"

"S- SIAP!"

Fon dan Viper mengatur deru napas mereka yang memburu. Suara derap langkah beberapa lelaki diiringi seruan lantang terdengar jelas di sebelah dinding mereka bersembunyi. Berhadapan di lorong sempit.

"Geser sana, _muu_!" suruh Viper jengah.

"Mana bisa melakukannya di tempat seperti ini, Viper," kata Fon.

"Aku tak mau tahu, _muu_! Geser!" suruh sang ilusionis seraya memelotot.

"Sst! Suaramu terlalu keras!"

"Suaramu juga tahu, _muu_ —"

Tanpa diduga, Fon memajukan tubuhnya, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah ilusionis itu hingga pada jarak terdekat mereka. Ekspresinya geram, rahangnya mengeras, gigi-giginya bergemelutuk hingga menghasilkan bunyi. Viper menelan kembali seluruh protes yang akan dilontarkannya, terperengah, kehilangan makiannya. Sebaliknya, jantungnya bergemuruh keras, tubuhnya mendadak kaku karena Fon mengunci kedua sisi tubuhnya dengan kedua lengannya, membuatnya hanya bisa terpaku pada lelaki itu.

"Diam, Viper. Atau aku sendiri yang akan membungkam bibirmu itu," ancam Fon dengan mendesis.

Viper meneguk ludah, kehilangan suaranya. Lututnya gemetar, bahkan tanpa sadar ia merapatkan punggungnya hingga benar-benar menyentuh dinding di belakangnya. Napasnya dan Fon bercampur, hangat dan membuatnya terpaku.

 _Kenapa?_

Fon yang pertama sadar. Lelaki itu menarik kembali tubuhnya, berdiri tegak seperti sedia kala. "Suara mereka lenyap. Mereka sudah jauh dari sini," katanya mengembalikan sang ilusionis ke dunia nyata.

Viper mengerjapkan mata, memaki tanpa suara ia sempat terpaku pada tatapan manik karamel _rival_ -nya dan suara bariton yang mendesis milik sang kempoka. "Sekarang rencana kita berantakan, _muu_ ," dengusnya.

"Jangan khawatir. Yang lain pasti memanfaatkan hal ini untuk maju," sergah Fon.

"Jadi, maksudmu sekarang kita jadi umpannya, _muu_?" tanya Viper tak terima.

"Mungkin," jawab lelaki berkepang itu sekenanya. "Lebih baik kita kembali maju. Sementara mereka ke arah yang salah, kita lakukan semuanya sesuai misi," katanya beropini.

 _—Bzzt! Bzzt!_

 _"Oi, kalian—bzzt—bisa dengar aku?"_

Viper tersentak, buru-buru merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan _walkie talkie_ (buatan Verde yang dibuat secara dadakan) dan menjawab panggilan dari seberangnya. "Aku dengar, _muu_. Ada apa?" tanyanya.

 _"Ganti rencana—bzzt. Luce bilang pergi dari sana dan kembali ke tempat berkumpul. Lal Mirch dan Colonello yang akan melanjutkan misi."_

.

.

.

"OI! Kau itu dengar tidak, _muu_!?" bentak Viper untuk yang ke sekian kali.

Fon menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh, menemukan sang ilusionis yang berjalan dengan wajah tertekuk di belakangnya. Mereka sedang menyusuri jalan yang sama saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Viper melayangkan delikan tajam pada lelaki berkepang itu, berusaha mengenyahkan degup jantungnya yang berdetum-detum liar. Ditunjuknya lelaki jangkung itu tak sopan, kemudian berteriak, "Yang barusan itu pelecehan, _muu_! Kau harus membayarnya!" serunya.

"Yang mana?" tanya Fon.

" _M- muu_ … yang—"

 _Yang di lorong sempit di mana kau memojokkanku dan bilang 'diam atau kubungkam mulutmu itu sendiri'._

"—Saat kita lari itu, _muu_! I- ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan yang di lorong!" sambar Viper cepat-cepat, rona merah tipis menjalar di pipinya.

Fon tak segera menjawab, lelaki itu menghela napas. Ia berbalik, kembali melangkah mendekati sang ilusionis. Viper mundur beberapa langkah, kaku.

" _M- muu_ , berhen—"

"Dengar," Fon memotong, lelaki itu berhenti tepat ketika jarak mereka sangat dekat. Sang kempoka membungkukkan tubuhnya, membiarkan wajahnya sejajar dengan sang ilusionis yang membatu. Didekatkannya wajahnya lagi, membuat wajah mereka kini berjarak sangat tipis. Napas mereka beradu, pandangan mata terkunci, hanya ada karamel dan violet.

"Di manapun, Viper, percayalah padaku meski hanya sedikit," bisik Fon. Viper meneguk ludah, sejak kapan lelaki ini punya suara yang mampu membuat bulu kuduknya meremang? Karena dia dari masa depan? Tunggu, sejak kapan juga ia percaya Fon ini benar-benar dari masa depan?

Fon kembali menarik wajahnya, kemudian berbalik dan kembali berjalan. Viper masih mengerjapkan mata, sibuk menenangkan debar jantungnya, meredam rona merah wajahnya.

Namun, Viper tak jua menyerah. Ia kembali mendelik dengan susah payah, kemudian kembali berteriak, "OI! TUNGGU, _MUU_! APA MAKSUDNYA ITU!?" protesnya keras.

Fon kembali berhenti, alih-alih menjawab ilusionis itu, ia justru tersenyum tipis. "Ah, aku lupa tambahkan, Mammon. Jangan pernah sekalipun membuang hidupmu," pesannya.

"Sudah kubilang namaku—"

"Karena …," Fon menoleh, memamerkan senyumnya yang sendu, "… karena akan ada laki-laki tolol yang menyerah untuk hidup jika kau pergi lebih dulu," ujarnya.

"Haaahh!? Apa-apaan i—"

Belum sempat Viper menyelesaikan kalimatnya, angin kencang berembus di antara mereka. Viper memejamkan mata erat-erat, kemudian melindungi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Begitu angin itu mereda, ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan membuka matanya, mendapati lelaki jangkung yang berpakaian ala pakaian tradisional China berwarna merah dengan rambut legam yang dikepang panjang.

Fon berdiri tak jauh darinya, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sejenak seolah tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya.

Viper salah tingkah, bingung harus mengatakan apa. "… Fon, kan, _muu_?" tanyanya memastikan.

"… Ya? Viper, kan?" balas Fon sama salah tingkahnya. Manik karamelnya masih mengerjap-ngerjap, tak begitu percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Viper tertegun, jantungnya berdegup keras, entah mengapa ia juga tak tahu. Manik violetnya terpaku pada sosok itu, mulutnya setengah menganga, hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"KAU ITU DARI MASA DEPAN PUN TETAP MENYEBALKAN TAHU, _MUU_! AKU MINTA BAYARAN UNTUK ITU!" hardik Viper sangar.

"Tunggu dulu, memang apa yang kulakukan, Viper?"

"MANA KUTAHU, _MUU_! PIKIR SAJA SENDIRI! YANG PASTI, AKU MINTA BAYARAN UNTUK SEMUANYA, _MUU_!"

.

.

.

Fon membuka matanya perlahan, mendapati dirinya tengah berdiri seraya menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding kamar. Ini kamarnya, ia tahu itu—ini kamarnya di masa depan, ia sudah kembali ke masanya berada. Pergi ke masa lalu selama sehari seperti mimpi baginya.

Terutama karena bertemu orang itu.

Orang yang pemakamannya baru saja dihadiri sang kempoka sehari sebelum ia ke masa lalu.

.

.

.

 ** _—BRAK!_**

 _Fon memicingkan matanya, memandangi Mammon—dulu Viper—yang dipojokkannya ke dinding._

 _"Apa maksudmu dengan itu?" tanya Fon geram._

 _Mammon mendecakkan lidah, kemudian membuang muka acuh. Fon mengangkat dagu sang ilusionis kasar, amarah berkilat di netra karamelnya, tak seperti biasanya._

 _"Apa maksudmu dengan 'akan menyelidiki perihal pembunuhan berantai Arcobaleno', Mammon!?" ulang Fon._

 _"Berisik, muu!" bentak Mammon seraya menepis tangan sang kempoka kasar. "Kau sendiri juga sudah tahu kan, muu!? Pertama Verde, lalu Reborn, terakhir Skull! Buktinya banyak mengarah pada Millefiore, muu!" bentak sang ilusionis lagi._

 _"Lalu kenapa!?"_

 _"Berhentilah pura-pura semuanya aman, Sial! Aku dan Colonello akan menyusup ke sana dan mencari tahu, muu!" bentak ilusionis mungil itu lagi._

 _"Kau mau mencari mati, Mammon!?" bentak sang ahli beladiri._

 _"Diam di sini juga sama saja menunggu mati, Sial!" balas Mammon tak sabar._

 _Fon memicingkan matanya tajam, geram. Tanpa diduga, ia memajukan wajahnya, mempertemukan bibir lelaki itu dengan bibirnya, mencium sang ilusionis ganas. Fon kemudian memutus ciuman itu, membiarkan Mammon mengambil napas dengan terengah-engah._

 _"Apa … maumu?" desis Mammon di sela-sela napasnya yang terengah-engah._

 _"Mengurungmu," jawab Fon dengan mendesis. Di dekatkannya wajahnya lagi pada lelaki itu, matanya berkilat penuh tekad. "Jangan pernah mengatakan itu lagi, Mammon. Jangan buat pergerakan apapun. Diam dan tunggu waktu yang tepat," desisnya lagi._

.

.

.

 _Harusnya semuanya seperti itu._

 _Tapi, hari itu, Mammon yang tiba berlumuran darah di depan pintu rumahnya hari itu membuyarkan segalanya. Dalam pelukan lelaki berkepang itu, napas sang ilusionis terengah-engah, seolah ia tengah dikejar kematian. Ia terbatuk darah, sekujur tubuhnya tertoreh luka hasil pertarungan sengit. Ia nyaris sekarat._

 _"Mammon! Mammon! Apa yang—"_

 ** _—Grep!_**

 _"Dengar ini,_ Martial Arts _Sialan," Mammon mencengkram tangan sang kempoka kuat, berusaha bertahan, "pergi dari sini. Colonello … khh … Colonello sudah tewas di tangan Millefiore. Keparat itu dalangnya," katanya._

 _"Kau mengabaikan kata-kataku dan pergi!?" bentak Fon._

 _Bibir Mammon mengulas seringai, kemudian ia tertawa keras seolah itu tak menyakitkan baginya. "Kata-kata apa, muu? Diam dan tunggu waktu yang tepat? Konyol. Sebelum itu terjadi, kita akan dimusnahkan lebih dulu—uhuk! Uhuk!"_

 _Fon mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada lelaki mungil itu, giginya bergemelutuk. "Jangan bicara lagi! Mammon! Kau dengar!?" bentaknya._

 _Mammon tak menjawab, deru napasnya masih terengah-engah, namun lebih lambat. Lelaki berambut violet itu menatap Fon susah payah. "Jangan cari … kematianku," bisiknya lemah. Perlahan, genggaman tangannya melemah, kelopak matanya tertutup, dan genggaman tangannya terlepas sepenuhnya._

 _Sebelum tangan itu menyentuh lantai, Fon terlebih dulu menangkapnya, menggenggamnya erat. Kepalanya menunduk dalam, manik karamelnya tak terlepas dari wajah ilusionis yang kini menutup mata di pelukannya, ilusionis yang beberapa tahun lalu menjalin kasih dengannya._

 _"Bagaimana caranya aku tak mencari kematianmu, Mammon?" Fon mendesis lirih, suaranya serak._

 _Didekapnya tubuh ilusionis itu erat, menangis tanpa suara, tanpa air mata—_

 _—namun kesedihannya kelewat nyata._

.

.

.

Fon mengesampingkan nostalgia pahitnya, ia melangkah menuju tempat tidurnya, kemudian berhenti di depan nakas. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat foto berbingkai yang sengaja diletakkan di sana bersama dengan jam weker.

Foto itu berisi dua orang—dirinya dan sang ilusionis Varia. Mereka jarang punya foto bersama, Mammon tak suka harus berpose menghadap kamera, maklum saja. Fon bungkam, memandangi foto itu lekat-lekat dan tersenyum sendu.

"Selamat pagi, Mammon. Kau percaya aku baru menemuimu di masa lalu?" tanyanya seraya mengelus wajah sang ilusionis pada foto tersebut.

Ada nyeri yang menyusup dalam dadanya, namun Fon tak berhenti memandangi foto kenangan itu, foto yang mengabadikan wajah lelaki mungil yang pergi mendahuluinya.

"Aku harap diriku di masa lalu sadar betul kalau waktu yang tengah dilaluinya denganmu adalah waktu yang paling berharga," sang kempoka berbisik, kemudian mengambil jeda sejenak. "Karena saat itu, aku masih bisa bersamamu, Mammon," sambungnya.

"Ah, satu lagi. Karena kau, Mammon, mungkin aku akan jadi lelaki yang tak bisa memegang janji," Fon menarik napas, masih berusaha berbincang meski tak ada yang mendengarkan. "Karena pada akhirnya, bagiku kematianmu begitu menyakitkan. Dan aku tak peduli meski mencari siapa pembunuhmu itu juga akan merenggut nyawaku …"

"… karena kenyataannya, aku begitu merindu dan ingin menemuimu secepat yang kubisa."

.

.

.

 **Tamat**

.

.

.

 **A/N** : Akhirnya ini rampung juga /tepar lagi/. Biar nggak bingung, pas yang _flashback_ itu Fon sama Mammon udah balik ke tubuh asli mereka ya :")) abis nggak lucu dong masa nanti juga Mammon nyusup ke markas Millefiore bareng Colonello masih pake tubuh bayi? Saya kebayangnya Arcobaleno udah balik ke tubuh masing-masing (gimana caranya juga saya gatau hehe /plak) terus … gini deh :""((( /apa. Sebenernya, aslinya saya kebayang ini gara-gara _game_ yang saya mainin itu lagi ada _event_ gitu. Jadi cowok-cowok yang rebutin _heroine_ -nya tiba-tiba ketuker sama yang dari masa depan dan semua langsung ngeklaim si _heroine_ sebagai pacarnya haha xD eehh, langsung deh kebayang sama saya, 'gimana kalo Fon dari masa depan yang Mammon koit duluan tuker tempat sama dirinya di masa lalu pas Mammon masih ada?' /sfx: JENGJENGJENG/ daan jadilah fanfiksi ini wkwk. Sekali-sekali buat Mammon yang mati duluan gara-gara nggak pengen kalah dari semenya buat ngelindungin, keey? /gak.

Hehehe Kak Hime jangan kapok ya lihat nama saya nyumbang banyak fanfiksi hehe, FonMammon-nya sampe dua lagi wkwk /digetok. Makasih ya Kak udah buat _event_ ini! Sukses buat _event_ -nya! \o/

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah berkunjung! Saya tunggu kritik, saran, komentar, _fangirlingan_ , dan lain-lain di kotak _review_! Mohon maaf untung segala kekurangan di fanfiksi ini. Sampai jumpa di karya saya berikutnya!

-Salam-

Profe Fest


End file.
